The Final Flight
by 18lzytwner
Summary: A doomed ship crashes through the New Thunderian atmosphere. While the ThunderCats try to discover everything they can about the accident, an ancient evil lurks in the shadows of the wreckage. Can the ThunderCats find it and trap it before it's too late? LC, PB, and PL. 3rd in new series!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I couldn't get any ideas that I liked. A shout out to Tigeresscrazy for helping with the writer's block!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>T<strong>**h****e Final Flight**

_By 18lzytwner_

**Chapter 1**

Lion-O awoke to the sound of alarm bells ringing throughout the Lair. He quickly lifted himself out of bed and rushed to get dressed.

"I'm coming with you," Cheetara said as she attempted to roll out of bed. He shook his head and gave a slight chuckle despite the urgent situation.

"Not at seven months pregnant you're not. Get ready though in case we need to do something drastic. I'm sure Leo would appreciate his mother during the alarms rather than Snarf," the King smiled and gave her a quick kiss before running out of the door. Cheetara frowned but knew he was right. She was pregnant with their second cub and neither one of them wanted to chance it. Leo had been a miracle in his own right considering it took them three years to conceive him. They'd surprised everyone when Tygra announced that she would be giving birth to another cub just one year after the birth of Leo. As quickly and as carefully as she could, she got dressed and headed to the nursery to check on the almost one year old Prince of Thundera.

Meanwhile, Lion-O and the others piled into the Control Room, wondering what all the hubbub was about. Punthar was at the radio with Panthro seated next to him and they silenced the alarms.

"Satellites have picked up debris entering our atmosphere. We've lost Cameras Three and Four. Large pieces of what I could only assume were part of a ship at one point," Punthar explained.

"Where are they landing?" Ben-Gali asked, knowing that debris never fell in a straight line. While they lost two cameras, planet inhabitants could be in danger as the ship burned up on reentry and arced to the ground.

"Out in the forest surrounding the mountains about a hundred miles from here. I've alerted the Forest Service and all firefighting squads to be at the ready. The Forest Service will radio to us if they need assistance putting out the fires. We'll need to get a team out there to investigate what it was," the puma explained.

"Sounds like a job for myself and a few selected others," Panthro spoke up.

"Agreed. Get a team together and mount up. Take the ThunderTank and the ThunderStrike," Lion-O ordered.

"On it. Lea, Li-en, and Cavan, with me. We'll grab some equipment, grab Snarfer, and ride out," the panther spoke up. The three nodded and quickly followed them out of the Control Room.

"I better prepare the hangar in case a full investigation needs to happen. We'll need to move some equipment around for the pieces," Ben-Gali spoke up.

"Good call. Take the kittens with you," Lion-O said. The tiger nodded and quickly WilyKit and WilyKat followed him out of the room.

"I'll man the rest of Panthro's shift," Lynx-O offered. The main station was easily converted for the blind cat and it wouldn't be a problem for him to do so.

"Good idea. I'll make sure that Tygra and Pumyra have the Med Bay prepped. I highly doubt that there will be survivors but there is probably going to be body parts," Lion-O said.

"Regrettably so old friend," Lynx-O heaved a sigh. The lion clapped a hand on his shoulder and then turned to Punthar.

"Call Mandora. Alert her to the situation. We don't need help at the moment but she might need to run news to the ship's home planet if our signals can't reach," Lion-O told him.

"Yes, sir," the puma turned to the radio and quickly made a video call.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Great Jaga's ghost," Tygra said as Lion-O explained the situation they found themselves in. Pumyra shook her head and quickly retrieved the inventory check list that she had just finished the other day.

"Shall I call Third Earth and see if they have more supplies, just in case?" She asked.

"Well if they find anything my guess is that you'll be doing autopsies and not lifesaving work. The Forest Service has their own medical staff but they know that anything not breathing gets shipped to the Lair and anything breathing to the nearest hospital. Still it wouldn't hurt for you to tell them the situation, just in case they get rescue pods landing there," Lion-O said.

"On it," she nodded and quickly headed over to the Med Bay video call center.

"I have to ask – are we becoming some sort of garbage trap?" Tygra wondered.

"I know what you mean. First the Calliope near Third Earth and now this. I'm beginning to wonder myself. It does seem odd that we would get a second ship in such a short span of five years," the lion nodded.

"I can remember your father having us run drills for it back on Thundera but I can't remember actually having to deal with one. Space is a large place, so the chances of a ship which is not orbiting a planet, coming down through the atmosphere on its own via the gravitational pull are pretty rare," the tiger told him.

"Why am I having the feeling that this is not a coincidence?" Lion-O wondered suddenly.

"Probably because there are no such things as coincidences," Tygra said. The lion nodded and then excused himself to make a phone call from the Control Room.

"Say again?" Panthro asked as the ThunderTank rumbled down the access road which led to the forest. The ThunderStrike had to travel above the trees and they were receiving all radio signals just fine. The Tank however was having difficulties given the dense forest.

"The King says to be prepared for anything. He's having sneaking suspicions about this crash," Punthar explained again.

"Roger. Tell him, me too," the panther said before hanging up the receiver. He then had Lea call the ThunderStrike.

"You're going to get there before us but I want you to be careful. I don't want something to happen to you and have to explain it to the twins," the panther relayed. Everyone was just as surprised as Cavan when she gave birth to two tiny twins about a month earlier than they were supposed to come, back about five years ago. That didn't change the ecstatic parents. They took things head on and adored their son, Liam, and daughter Fiona. The adorable pumiligers had everyone gushing and had grown up everyone in the Lair doting on them.

"Understood and appreciated. I'll radio ahead and see if the Forest Service is having any trouble," Li-en told him, knowing he'd get a better signal.

"Good call. Let me know what you hear," Panthro said. With that the call ended and Lea turned to her lover. The two had entered into a relationship almost two years ago. They were as think as thieves and Lion-O still had a hard time reconciling the fact that the half-sister he'd never known he'd had was seeing one of his best friends.

"You really think Lion-O is right? I mean I trust his judgment but I'm not sure how this would be anything more than a ship crashing or space junk."

"I think that if he thinks something is hinky, something is probably hinky. So we best be on our guard," he nodded before pulling the tank to a stop.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You remember this spot?" He wanted to know pointing to a tree that wasn't far away and waggling his eyebrows. They had spent a weekend in the woods, just them and the ThunderTank and more than one revelation was made that weekend along with the upholstery repair when they returned.

"You know I do but why are we stopping? We don't exactly have time for that kind of pit stop," the lioness pointed out. Panthro leaned over and kissed her.

"I just want you to remember in case something should happen to me," it was a sentimental remark and Lea gave him a smile considering he was not one for sentimental moments.

"Well right back at you," Lea smiled before the Tank got underway again.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Panthro now stood examining the wreckage that the Forest Service had been bringing to one central location and he was frowning the entire time. Lea was helping coordinate the places where things were put while Li-en and Cavan were helping get camp setup as they would be spending the night with the debris. There was no way to cart it all back in the approaching dark to the Lair and Panthro didn't want to cart it back until he could figure out what was nagging him about the entire affair.

"Snarfer, snarfer. There is something about this that is off," the small snarf said as he approached Panthro with some food.

"You are absolutely right. Even the lead investigator from the Forest Service, Captain Duntha, told me that. He said he's never been so creeped out in his life," the panther shook his head and took a seat so he could enjoy his dinner.

"Maybe it would be less creepy if we'd found bodies. Not that I wish that on anybody but nobody launches a ship that could be used for scrap into space to drift and possibly crash somewhere inhabited," Snarfer commented as he started to tuck into his food.

"Agreed. Even the Mutants use everything they can before smelting the rest. Any word from the Lair?" Panthro wondered.

"Lion-O says that Mandora couldn't find anything that should have been flying in our sector. She's not far away and said she'd make a stop when she's completed her current mission," the snarf explained.

"So it gets weirder and weirder," Panthro clenched the spoon in his fist a little tighter. He wished he could figure out what was bothering him but he couldn't put a finger on it.

"Hey babe, you need to come take a look at something," Lea said over the radio. The panther put his food down and grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"Find something good?" He asked.

"Not sure. I'm with Captain Duntha over by the base of the mountain. Looks like we might need to do some rock climbing in the morning," she replied.

"On my way," the panther told her. Snarfer tossed him a flashlight and the big cat smiled before leaving.

"Boy if it got any darker you'd think we were in a black hole," Lea gave a low whistle as she and the Captain set up some battery operated lights.

"The forest can be a dark place at night but you're right. With no stars or the moon visible, it's pretty freaking dark," Duntha smiled. Lea smirked and they finished setting up the lights just as Panthro's flashlight came into view.

"So what have we got guys?" Panthro asked.

"Well the first piece would appear to be part of the name and her number. It's the second piece that has me for a loop," Duntha explained as he pointed to a cylindrical piece of something that appeared to be completely unharmed. The lynx was an amiable cat, who had spent time in the Thunderian Air Force before Thundera's collapse, and both Panthro and Lea were glad they were working with him.

"I'm right there with him," Lea chimed in.

"Son of a bitch!" Panthro grabbed his radio off of his belt and practically shouted over the radio.

"I need a containment unit here now! Get Lion-O on the radio! We've got a situation!" Lea looked at the Captain who looked at her and they both turned to Panthro with looks of utter confusion on their faces.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You're absolutely certain that the markings on the cylindrical object look like the ones in Mumm-Ra's pyramid?" Lion-O asked, internally begging for the answer to be no.

"Certain as I'll ever be. We need Mumm-Rana to check this thing out before we go any further. I've suspended recovery efforts until we're sure that whatever this is hasn't done something to the ship and her crew," Panthro said.

"Damn," the lion swore.

"That's exactly where I went. Almost gave Lea a heart attack when I shouted for a containment unit," the panther explained.

"All right. In the morning, send the recovery teams home. I'll have the Forest Service cordon off the area until the ThunderGuard can give them a break. Meantime, I'll contact Third Earth. Mumm-Rana won't be able to travel so we'll have to go to her but I want a full description of it and maybe some photos before we move it out of the forest," Lion-O told him.

"I'll take some photographs and send them via the ThunderTank to the Lair," Panthro nodded.

"Very good. Stay safe and we'll talk more in the morning," the lion said.

"Roger. Over and out," with that the call ended and the panther headed back to Lea and Captain Duntha, who were guarding the containment unit.

"So what's the word?" Lea asked a few minutes later.

"We're sending all the recovery crews home. Forest Service is to cordon off and guard the wreckage site and the ThunderGuard will be on their way to relieve them in the morning. Lion-O wants pictures sent to the Lair so he can forward them onto Third Earth and see if Mumm-Rana has any ideas before we move the thing," the panther explained.

"Mumm-Rana?" Duntha was confused.

"Back on Third Earth, we met Mumm-Ra who was an ancient sorcerer who needed the Ancient Spirits of Evil to help him regenerate his powers. He had a counterpart, Mumm-Rana, who uses the Ancient Spirits of Goodness in order to regenerate her powers. Mumm-Ra we defeated, which meant that we no longer needed Mumm-Rana. However, she remains sleeping until the day that he resurfaces or that day when evil tries to regain a foothold. She will be able to help us decipher what this thing is and if it's dangerous," Panthro told them.

"Ah I see. The markings are what gave it away then huh?" Lea asked.

"Yes. These markings were all over Mumm-Ra's pyramid and since Mumm-Rana comes from the same ancient time, she can read them," he nodded.

"How ancient we talking?" Duntha wondered.

"Mumm-Ra often said that he was from First Earth. We took that to mean that he had outlived many societies and had been on the planet almost since the conception of the planet. The markings and drawings show an odd race of beings that were part animals and part something else. Although Mumm-Rana has said that the drawings depicted the Gods that were worshipped by what she called "humans". It is said that when they disappeared into the desert sands and left for the reaches of space that Second Earth was born. By the time we landed on Third Earth, which we called it simply because it was the third planet from the nearby sun, the societies that survived where only partially indigenous to the planet. They had landed there and recolonized it hundreds of years prior. Most were peaceful but some were not," Panthro gave them a brief history lesson.

"Ah I see. So when you say "old as dirt", you really mean it," the lynx whistled.

"Yes I do. Now let's get everybody in their tents and get this hunk of whatever it is back to camp. I'll get the photos taken care of and we'll go from there in the a.m.," the panther instructed.

"You got it. I'll make sure to have guards posted along the perimeter. Hopefully morning comes quickly. I'm getting the heebie-jeebies again," Duntha shook his head and made his way back toward the camp with the containment unit in hand.

"He's right. I didn't want to say it in front of him but I feel like we're being watched," Lea admitted.

"Let's just get back to camp. We'll both feel better when there are other cats around," he nodded. They began to move back to camp but Lea couldn't shake the thought of someone or something watching her. Swallowing hard, she grabbed Panthro's hand and gave it a squeeze. The other hand was firmly on the Kamas that Panthro had made for her. She had no idea how right she was. Someone was watching and it would only be in the morning light that the camp would notice something horribly awry.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Lord Panthro, I'm not exactly sure how to put this…" Captain Duntha started as stood in front of the panther giving the morning report.

"Well spit it out and we'll go from there," Panthro gave him a look. Knowing the lynx's military history he found it odd that the report he was getting seemed all discombobulated.

"I… uh…"

"Spit it out man!" The panther shook his shoulders.

"Pan…" the nickname made him turn and he saw Lea, crawling on the floor. He immediately let go of Duntha and rushed over to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She tried to talk but instead started foaming at the mouth.

"MEDIC!" He roared. The camp shook to life and cats began running around.

"What have we got sir?" The medic asked as he arrived, kit in hand.

"I don't know. She was foaming at the mouth and crawling on the ground…" the panther had never seen anything like it. The medic got close to the lioness and attempted to find a pulse but what he got instead was a hand around his throat as she pulled herself up off the ground. Panthro saw what was happening and he quickly grabbed the lioness's arm.

"Lea! He's trying to help!" He tried to get her to let go as she started to squeeze the life out of him.

"Help? I don't need your help or anyone else's! I have survived for thousands of years! With this new body I will survive thousands more!" Lea bellowed. Suddenly her body sent an electric charge through the two cats that were touching her, throwing them to the ground.

"Rise up my minion! Summon the strength!" Lea shouted. At this, Duntha was suddenly standing as straight as a board and replied,

"Master!"

"Do your worst while I pay the ThunderCats a visit," Lea ordered, her body began to float above the ground. Duntha smirked and turned his gaze toward a stupefied Panthro as Lea flew off.

"I shall Master, I shall," a roar emitted from the lynx's throat as he charged at the panther. Panthro grabbed his nunchucks and leapt off the ground.

"After her! Don't let her reach the Lair!" Panthro ordered. Li-en and Cavan raced for the ThunderStrike but they were stopped by Forest Service officers, their eyes all aglow.

"Kill them all!" Duntha ordered. The cats lunged for their targets.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Meanwhile, Lion-O was trying to raise Panthro on the radio. He was not having any luck and was growing incredibly nervous. He turned to Ben-Gali who was attempting to reach the ThunderStrike to see if there was something wrong with the radio.

"Nothing. I don't like it," Ben-Gali said. Lion-O was about to answer when the Sword of Omens roared.

"Sword of Omens give me Sight Beyond Sight!" He commanded. Quickly, the scene at the crash site unfolded as did a flying Lea.

"We need to lock this place down! The Forest Service is attacking the recovery teams and Lea is somehow flying without a ship," he told him. Ben-Gali smacked the alarm on the keyboard in the Control Room.

"How…" the white tiger did not get to finish his thought.

"Mumm-Ra," Lion-O clenched his fists.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

While chaos reigned on New Thundera, Mumm-Rana was looking over the pictures that Lion-O had sent. Captain Mitsu stood beside her confused at what he saw. Of course when he'd been first given the mission he was confused as well considering he'd thought he'd met everyone on Third Earth. Mumm-Rana had stayed inside her pyramid, never disclosing where it was or if she could be of assistance until the King had called just a short time ago.

"This is not good," the mummy spoke up finally.

"How bad are we talking ma'am?" Mitsu asked.

"Bad enough that I must called on the Ancient Spirits of Goodness and see if they can grant me the power to leave the planet," she said.

"I am sorry but I am confused," the liger admitted. Mumm-Rana nodded and quickly explained who exactly she was and who she was created to defend the planet against.

"I have stayed here too long and now others are suffering the consequences. I must ask you to leave the pyramid. I must convene with the Spirits. Thank you for bringing this to me," she said.

"Yes ma'am and you're welcome," the Captain smiled and then quickly left the pyramid. Mumm-Rana lifted herself off of the seat she had taken and called out to the Spirits.

"Ancient Spirits of Goodness! I call for you to wake from your eternal slumber! Mumm-Ra walks New Thundera!"

"MUMM-RA?" They questioned.

"Our allies the ThunderCats bring proof! He has escaped his prison and I fear it may be too late to save New Thundera!" She held up the pictures. She could feel the Ancient Spirits invading her body to see the pictures.

"WE MUST SUMMON THE POWER TO SEND YOU TO NEW THUNDERA! HOWEVER, THERE IS A PRICE. SUMMONING SUCH POWER ONLY WORKS ONCE. ONCE THE PYRAMID HAS LEFT THE SOIL OF THIRD EARTH, IT WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO RETURN. YOU MUST DEFEAT MUMM-RA ONCE AND FOR ALL OR GOOD SHALL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" The Ancient Spirits told her once they were back inside their statues.

"I understand oh Ancient Ones," she nodded, silently agreeing to the terms. She must defeat Mumm-Ra and send him to a place that he could not be brought back from. It would take everything she had and maybe a little bit more but the only way it could end would be in the death of her opponent which in turn would cause hers.

"GET INTO THE SARCOPHAGUS! OUR JOURNEY BEGINS NOW!" The Spirits commanded. Mumm-Rana did as she was told knowing it would be the last time she saw Third Earth.

Outside the pyramid, Captain Mitsu watched in awe from the safety of his transport vehicle, as the pyramid shone brightly and then vanished. The cat who drove him asked,

"Who was that?"

"An old friend of the King's. Let's get back to the Lair, we have to try and get in touch with New Thundera," the liger said.

"Yes sir," the cat nodded, revved the engine, and sped off toward the Lair. Mitsu only hoped that wherever Mumm-Rana went that she would be helping those she could. He had no idea what she would be getting herself into and he hoped that the Lair on New Thundera would be ready for her.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Suddenly a bright light shone out over the wreckage site that the Thunderians had been looking into. The light caused the fighting to stop as the evil minions of Mumm-Ra hissed and covered their eyes. Those that were still on their feet quickly attacked; seizing the opportunity to knock out their opponents. The light halted and in its place there stood Mumm-Rana's pyramid.

The sorceress quickly left her sarcophagus and the pyramid, changing into her full true self, as she went. The power of the Ancient Ones coursed through her and she could feel her earthly body trying to contain it.

"Mumm-Rana!" She heard a familiar voice and quickly moved towards it.

"Lord Panthro!" Mumm-Rana exclaimed upon seeing the wounded panther. He was lying on the ground bleeding from what appeared to be a laser blast to his stomach. A medic was trying to stop the bleeding but wasn't having much luck.

"So it's true…" the panther seemed to be fading fast, most of his energy having been spent calling to her. The sorceress said nothing as she knelt down and put her hand over the bandages. She could not heal him but she could produce a spell to slow the bleeding. Doing so quickly, she looked at him and asked,

"What happened here?"

"That canister must have had Mumm-Ra in it. He's inside Lea's body and he tried to have some sort of minions kill us. They inhabited the Cats we were fighting. Can anything be done for them?" Panthro asked.

"Those that can walk should move those afflicted inside my pyramid. Evil cannot enter there. They will be cleansed of their unholy demons and I will destroy them as they try to escape," Mumm-Rana said. Panthro looked at the medic who nodded and started running, sounding the order that the panther would most surely given.

"Who is Lea?" She asked.

"She is a half-sister to Lion-O. We rescued her and others from the Mutants," he explained.

"That is not good," the sorceress shook her head and Panthro gave her a confused look.

"Mumm-Ra will try to gain control of the Sword of Omens. It will work for Lea and with it he will try to destroy Lion-O," she quickly explained.

"It cannot obey an evil command," the panther said.

"While that is true, it does not mean that it could not possess another to do Mumm-Ra's bidding. That was part of the reason that Mumm-Ra wanted the Eye of Thundera. His own powers would be magnified by it and he could force it to do things that it would not ordinarily do. In the body he has taken over, the Sword will have no choice but to obey," Mumm-Rana told him.

"We are doomed. Lion-O would not hurt Lea," Panthro shook his head. He could not believe it. Finally he had found the Cat with whom he was destined to be with and now in one fell swoop, she could be taken away forever. Mumm-Rana could seem to sense the internal conflict he was having and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I will do what I can to save Lea but know that my time here is limited. I must destroy Mumm-Ra in any way possible, including destroying myself. He will do anything to refrain from being cooped up again in any sort of prison. Now rest, my friend, I shall tend to Mumm-Ra's minions," the sorceress said before scooping him into her arms, rising to her full height, and heading toward her pyramid.

"It's best for all of you, if you head inside the pyramid. As they try to escape, they will look to overtake a new body," she explained to the Cats who had gathered. Among them were Li-en and Cavan. Both were wounded but not as severely as Panthro.

"Is Lord Panthro…?" Cavan started.

"I have done what I can but he needs medical assistance. Now, please head inside," Mumm-Rana said, taking her own advice and placing Panthro inside the pyramid. The spell she cast would be very strong inside the walls of her pyramid and it would extend his life for some time but it would ultimately not save him. She then headed back out and ordered everyone to start filing inside. As they crossed the threshold, the minions immediately tried to leave their hosts. Mumm-Rana blasted them with her magic and soon none remained.

"I do not know what awaits me at Cat's Lair. Stay here. The magic of the pyramid will protect you," she told them.

"What about our wounded?" A medic asked. Many of the Cats that had been fighting had nasty wounds that would lead to infection or worse. No one had died yet but it would only be a matter of time if they did not act. It seemed they had no choice but to return with her.

"All right, load them up quickly into your vehicles. Leave anything that is not important behind. You will make it back here when this is all over. Now I must go," she said. Quickly, the cats got moving and the powerful sorceress's feet left the ground. She had to get to Cat's Lair before it was too late.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What in the name of Jaga…" Punthar couldn't believe his eyes as he looked at the video screen. Despite his disbelief, and what he'd been told by the King earlier, he slammed down the alarm button and announced to the entire Cat's Lair,

"Incoming bogey at ten o'clock! I have confirmation that it is Lea!" The Lair was already at their battle stations and they quickly aimed their defense systems at the lioness.

"It seems I have already worn out my welcome. No matter," Lea smirked as she landed just outside the range of the equipment. She had the advantage of knowing just how far the weapons would reach and how many there were.

"SEND OUT THE WHELP! COME AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD! DON'T BRING ANY OF YOUR PATHETIC FRIENDS EITHER! THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME!" The lioness bellowed so that all could hear. Inside the Lair, Cheetara looked at her husband with worry.

"You can't go out there. Mumm-Ra is using Lea to get to you," she said.

"I can't stay in here. If I don't go out and face the bastard he'll start trying to harm anyone he can get his hands on," Lion-O said.

"I fear he is right. No matter what decision he makes, Mumm-Ra will use it to his advantage," Lynx-O spoke up from his position at the keyboard. Lion-O took Cheetara's hand in his, giving it a squeeze.

"If I fail, protect the children and yourself. New Thundera will need a leader and you must take over for me," he gave her a quick kiss and was gone out of the Control Room. Lynx-O stood from his seat and quickly offered it to the cheetah, who wobbled on her unsteady feet into it.

"Lion-O is resourceful. He will prevail," the lynx tried to reassure her.

"I fear the Mumm-Ra's power is too strong Lynx-O. My sixth sense is trying to tell me something but I don't understand it," she explained. Since giving birth to their first child, the cheetah had noticed her powers had increased. She no longer needed to go into a trance to bring her sixth sense out of hiding. It was a blessing and a curse, considering it now could hit at any moment.

"Jaga will protect him," Lynx-O said. He could almost feel her concern and her confusion. She was definitely more powerful than before and this made the lynx think of something.

"Mumm-Ra has invaded Lea's body – do you think your sixth sense could ferret out where Lea is and perhaps get her to fight her occupation?" He asked.

"It's worth a shot," Cheetara nodded. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the mystical powers around her. Somewhere inside Mumm-Ra had to be the lioness and she knew that if Lea could fight, she would.

"I can't sense anything in here. There's too much noise. I need somewhere quiet to concentrate," the cheetah admitted.

"Come on," Lynx-O offered his arm and he led her out of the Control Room. They headed down the hallway and into the Med Bay. The lynx quickly explained to Pumyra and she quickly escorted them into an empty operating suite. The puma then left them alone so Cheetara could concentrate and went to find Tygra.

Outside, Lion-O walked toward his half-sister. He swallowed hard. He didn't wish to harm Lea but he wasn't sure if he had a choice. Mumm-Ra had to be defeated.

"Finally! Fight me whelp!" Lea sneered and pulled her Kamas from her belt.

"I won't fight Lea. Leave her and fight me Cat to Mummy," Lion-O ordered. To this the laugh that was most definitely Mumm-Ra echoed from Lea's throat.

"I kind of like my new body. Besides what better way to defeat the Lord of the ThunderCats than in a woman's body. Disgrace is sure to follow," Lea smirked and charged at the lion who quickly defended himself with the Sword of Omens which roared, as he pushed her away.

"Is that all you've got?" She asked, wheeling on her heels and facing the King again.

"Hardly," Lion-O gritted his teeth. He didn't want to hurt Lea but it seemed he might not have a choice, as she lunged for him again.

"Hooo!" The lion shouted and energy shot forth from the blade, narrowly missing the lioness. He could feel the Sword of Omens wobble in his hands. It was fighting him.

"Oh now the game is afoot," she said, dropping her Kamas, she turned her wrist and in her opened palm, an energy ball immediately formed.

"Try this on for size!" She shouted as she flung the energy ball at him. Lion-O dove out of the way but was immediately met with a second energy ball in the stomach. He dropped to the pavement and the Sword of Omens left his hand. Seizing the opportunity, Lea commanded,

"Sword of Omens, come to my hand!" To the horror of everyone watching, the Sword picked itself up off of the ground and flew into her hand.

"Now to finish the job," she smirked as she lunged at the lion.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Back you unholy demon!" Mumm-Rana shouted, flying straight at the lioness. She released her own energy ball and it struck Lea. The lioness tumbled backwards and it gave the opportunity for Mumm-Rana to land near Lion-O. She didn't have time to check on him though as Lea was back on her feet.

"That hurt," she growled. Her skin was singed and the smell of burnt flesh was in the air.

"That was only a sampling of what I have in store for you. Release the lioness and fight me like the coward you are," Mumm-Rana challenged.

"Why would I do that? I know you won't hurt this body seriously. You want to save the frightened Cat inside. I must congratulate my Mutant friends on what they have done to her. I knew they had it in them. They just needed a push," Lea smirked.

"You bastard!" Lion-O shouted from the ground. He struggled to get up, the wound to his stomach was bleeding and when he managed to get back onto his feet Punthar shouted down to the Med Bay for immediate assistance. The King's internal organs were threatening to spill out over his hands.

"Sword of Omens, come to my hand!" He commanded. The Sword tried to yank itself from Lea's grip. She desperately tried to hold on but the Sword was stronger. It left her hands and shot toward Lion-O. It landed in his unoccupied hand and he collapsed back down to the ground.

"You may have won this round but you will not win the war!" Lea roared. Suddenly she was in the air and flying off into the distance. Mumm-Rana immediately dropped to her knees and looked at Lion-O's wounds. Despite the centuries, she was having a hard time keeping the bile down in her throat.

"Medics are coming right behind me!" Ben-Gali announced as he slid next to the two and quickly assessed the situation.

"Great Jaga ghost…" he murmured.

"My thoughts exactly. Where is Cheetara?" Lion-O wanted to know.

"Her sixth sense was acting up. Lynx-O is helping her so she didn't see a thing," the tiger said as Tygra and Pumyra arrived with a stretcher.

"Get him inside. You have more wounded on the way. I was able to help the troops out at the wreck site," Mumm-Rana said.

"I'll get everybody prepped. Thanks for all you've done," Ben-Gali told her.

"Well we're not done yet. Mumm-Ra will be back. He knows he has us in a spot. Although when he finds out I vanquished his demon minions, he will be very angry," she admitted as Tygra and Pumyra rushed Lion-O inside.

"Oh I have no doubt," Ben-Gali nodded. He looked up as he heard the sounds of engines, coming in.

"Looks like our next batch of wounded. Come on in. I think you and Cheetara need to talk," the white tiger said.

"I felt her presence as I drew nearer to the Lair. Her powers have grown," the mummy nodded as they walked back in. Ben-Gali grabbed his radio and quickly told Punthar to get more medics to the incoming ships and he said they radioed in the situation. Panthro was in a bad way and the tiger grimaced.

"Let's get working then," he said.

To Be Continued…


End file.
